I am a Third Person
by Apr Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. Menikah pada umur 19 tahun bukanlah bagian dari mimpi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Apalagi menikah dengan namja tak dikenal pilihan kedua orang tuanya. / "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih." / "Aku akan membiarkanmu terbebas dari hubungan rumit ini Kyungsoo-ya." GS - KAISOO / KAILU


AUTHOR POV

Menikah pada umur 19 tahun bukanlah bagian dari mimpi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Apalagi menikah dengan namja tak dikenal pilihan kedua orang tuanya. Sangat miris karena ia bahkan tak diizinkan menolak.

"Kyungsoo-ya." seorang namja menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo yang menunduk didepannya.

"Kita harus berpisah, Oppa. Aku akan menikah." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku." cetus namja itu.

"Mianhae, Chanyeol Oppa." Kyungsoo menatap namja yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ya. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?" sekarang Chanyeollah yang berucap lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi kita tidak mungkin terus bersama. Aku akan menikah dan menjadi milik suamiku. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya dengan terus bersamamu." Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintai calon suamimu." sergah Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon mengertilah." Kyungsoo terisak. "Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuaku." lirihnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Rasanya dia juga ingin menangis. Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai akan menikah dengan namja lain dan meninggalkannya. Membuang semua impian yang ia buat untuk hidup bersama pujaan hatinya.

"Aku memang tidak mencintainya, Oppa." Kyungsoo membuka suara lagi. "Tapi ketika aku menikah, maka aku adalah miliknya dan ia berhak atas diriku. Aku tetap harus menjadi istri yang baik untuknya." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, memohon pengertiannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan datang pada hari pernikahan kalian. Kau tentu tahu aku tak akan sanggup melihatmu yang begitu aku cintai mengucap janji dengan namja lain." lirih Chanyeol.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jaga diri Oppa baik-baik. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk Oppa." imbuh Kyungsoo.

"Ck! Mana mungkin aku bahagia jika sumber kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu. Dan sekarang kau pergi." Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Mianhae." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu ini mungkin adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." cetus Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "A-apa maksudmu, Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu bersama suamimu. Bila aku tetap dikota ini, besar kemungkinan kita akan saling bertemu. Kalau kita bertemu, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu. Aku bisa saja mengganggu rumah tanggamu dan mengambilmu dari suamimu. Aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat, Soo." Chanyeol tertunduk dan menutup wajahnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang pergilah. Semoga kau bahagia. Saranghae." Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Air matanya kembali jatuh tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar kepergian Chanyeol. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. "Mianhae. Nado Saranghae." lirih Kyungsoo.

_Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo-ya/Chanyeol Oppa, _batin keduanya.

.

Kyungsoo kembali kerumahnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia sampai dirumah dan menemukan eommanya dan calon eomma mertuanya tengah membicarakan perihal pernikahannya dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo sendiri tak kenal dengan namja itu dan baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu saat pertemuan dua keluarga untuk menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo masih ingat bagaimana tatapan tajam dan dingin Kim Jongin padanya. Namja itu sepertinya tidak menyukai Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah datang? Darimana saja?" tanya eommanya.

"Habis menemui seorang teman eomma." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Em, ne." sang eomma mengangguk. "Ah cepat kesini, eomma ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang undangan pernikahan dan gaun yang akan kau gunakan." imbuh eommanya.

"Aniya." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku lelah eomma. Aku akan istirahat. Jadi, aku serahkan semua persiapan pernikahanku pada eomma dan Kim ahjumma." ujar Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu memasuki kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Uh, kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya sang eomma bingung.

"Biarkan saja dia istirahat Nyonya Do. Ia membutuhkannya supaya bisa tampil segar dihari pernikahannya." ujar Kim Ahjumma.

"Em, ne." Nyonya Do mengangguk.

Kedua orang itupun kembali berkutat dengan kesibukan awal mereka.

.

Hari pernikahanpun tiba. Kyungsoo telah siap dengan riasan dan gaun putih panjang yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Ia sempat menangis ketika dirias tadi, membuat sang penata rias kebingungan dan panik. Namun Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya dan meminta penata rias kembali merias wajahnya.

Kyungsoo cantik. Sangat cantik. Semua orang yang hadir digereja ini mengakui hal itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyuman dari bibirnya. Sayang tak ada yang menyadari bahwa senyum itu menyaratkan kepedihan dihatinya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka dengan lancar dan sama-sama tanpa ketulusan. Dan mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Keduanya memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju kediaman baru mereka. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah baru, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Keduanya sama-sama diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Jongin. Ia juga punya pikirannya sendiri tentang Chanyeol yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Apakah namja itu baik-baik saja? Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Mereka sampai dikediaman baru dan langsung masuk kekamar pengantin mereka. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya, lalu membuka jendela besar yang menuju kebalkon. Angin segar langsung menerpa kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus.

"Ahh segarnya." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Hei." Kyungsoo menoleh pada suara yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"Oh, wae Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku ingin bicara. Bisakah kau duduk disini?" Jongin menepuk sisi ranjang disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan nampak gugup. Bagaimanapun, ia sadar jika sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang istri. Sudah ada yang memilikinya dan berhak atas dirinya. Rona merahpun tanpa izin terlihat dikedua pipi putih Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sesaat setelah ia duduk disamping Jongin.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih." ujar Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Nde?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar penuturan suaminya.

"Aku punya kekasih dan masih menjalin hubungan dengannya sampai detik ini." Jongin mengulang kalimatnya. "Aku tidak ingin memutuskannya, karena aku sangat mencintainya." tambah Jongin.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku mohon kau mengerti. Meski kita sudah menikah, tapi kita tidak saling cinta. Jadi, aku akan tetap berhubungan dengan kekasihku. Kita hanya akan bersandiwara sebagai pasangan yang saling mencintai didepan orang tua kita." jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa begitu?" Kyungsoo merasakan sesak dihatinya. "Kau sudah menikah. Kenapa tidak kekasihmu saja yang coba untuk mengerti." ujar Kyungsoo emosi.

Jongin tersenyum sinis. "Apa maksudmu nona Do? Orang ketiga disini adalah kau. Aku sudah lama berhubungan dengan kekasihku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan kita menikah tanpa dasar cinta."

"Tetap saja sekarang aku adalah istrimu." sergah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Terserah kau mau menerima atau tidak. Yang pasti aku akan tetap bersama kekasihku dan jangan coba-coba mengadukan ini pada eomma dan appa kita berdua."

"Kau keterlaluan!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin dan mulai menangis.

"Berhenti." Jongin menangkap tangan kurus Kyungsoo dan menahan pukulannya. "Aku benci melihat yeoja menangis. Jadi jangan tunjukkan wajah menyedihkanmu itu didepanku." Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mandi lebih dulu." ujar Jongin kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi diruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Chanyeol oppa." lirih Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi Jongin. Meski hatinya sakit menerima kenyataan dari Jongin kemarin, tapi dia tetap bertekat untuk melayani Jongin sebagai suaminya. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah istri sah Jongin.

"Selesai." Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah setelah berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya dan menatanya dimeja makan.

Ia berniat akan membangunkan Jongin untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Namun suara bel pintu rumah mereka membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya menuju tangga lantai dua.

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?" Kyungsoo berbalik menuju pintu utama untuk menyabut tamu pertamanya dirumah barunya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang sepunggung dan bertubuh kurus.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya yeoja itu tanpa bertele-tele.

"Nde?" Kyungsoo nampak kebingungan.

"Bukankah Jongin sudah memberi tahumu?" yeoja itu menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku Xi Luhan. Kekasihnya Jongin." ujar yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Yang berdiri dihadapannya kini adalah kekasih dari suami sahnya. Yeoja yang dicintai oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Jadi, bisakah aku masuk dan bertemu Jongin-ku?" tanya Luhan menekankan kata 'Jongin-ku'.

"N-ne." Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Dia pasti belum bangun. Dimana kamarnya?" tanya Luhan.

"K-kamar?" Kyungsoo terbata.

"Iya. Kamar Jongin. Aku ingin membangunkannya." Luhan menatap dengan tatapan menuntut pada Kyungsoo.

"D-dilantai dua. Belok kanan, kamar pertama sebelah kiri." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh. Terimakasih." Luhan segera menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut.

Kyungsoo terduduk disofa ruang tamu. Menatap nanar punggung Luhan yang menghilang dibalik belokkan lantai dua.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang membangunkan suamiku?" Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

Lima belas menit ia menunggu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari dua orang yang kini sedang berada dikamarnya dan Jongin. Kyungsoo resah dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan memasuki kamarnya.

Hati Kyungsoo perih ketika ia menemukan dua orang yang saling melumat bibir diatas ranjangnya. Jongin dan Luhan. Keduanya tengah larut dalam ciuman panas. Kyungsoo merasakan air matanya akan tumpah. Jongin bahkan tak sedikitpun menyentuhnya semalam. Mereka hanya saling menyatukan bibir ketika digereja. Hati Kyungsoo sungguh sakit.

"Tutup pintunya!" suara Jongin terdengar dan mengejutkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu kamar. "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau tidak suka melihat yeoja menangis didepanku." tutur Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri disana. Tak ada gerakan sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan tentang ini kemarin padamu. Jadi sekarang tutup pintunya dan pergilah." ujar Jongin.

Hati Kyungsoo terasa di sayat ribuan silet mendengar ucapan Jongin. Namja itu mengusirnya. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, sebelum menuruti permintaan Jongin untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Sungguh sakit menyaksikan suami sendiri mencium orang lain diranjang pengantin mereka.

.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan rumah dan datang ke kafe milik sahabatnya Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu lagi ingin pergi kemana disaat suasana hatinya yang benar-benar buruk.

"Pengantin baru punya masalah?" Baekhyun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan memberikan secangkir cappucino untuk yeoja itu.

"Dia punya kekasih." ujar Kyungsoo.

"MWO?" Baekhyun melotot.

"Hari ini kekasihnya datang kerumah kami dan mereka berciuman dikamarku." Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan ekspresi kaget Baekhyun.

"Hah!"

"Aku disuruh pergi dan aku memutuskan untuk kesini dan bercerita denganmu." Kyungsoo terus saja bercerita tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi tak tertebak sahabatnya.

"Hahhh~" Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Jadi suamimu selingkuh." Baekhyun menyimpulkan.

"Ani." Kyungsool menggeleng. "Ia bilang akulah orang ketiganya." Kyungsoo menatap sendu cangkir capucinno didepannya. "Aku lah yang datang untuk masuk dalam kehidupan Jongin yang sudah punya kekasih." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kaliankan sudah menikah. Seharusnya si Jongin itu memutuskan kekasihnya. Kau juga bahkan memutuskan Chanyeol Oppa demi dia." Baekhyun menyuarakan kekesalannya.

"Dia bilang sangat mencintai yeoja itu." tutur Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia menerima pernikahan ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena kami sama-sama tidak mau mengecewakan orang tua kami." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau menderita." Baekhyun semakin kesal. "Dulu saat kau bersama Chanyeol oppa, dia tak pernah membuatmu sedih. Dia selalu menjagamu." ujar Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Chnayeol oppa sudah tak disini." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kalau aku memberitahunya, dia pasti akan kembali dan membawamu bersamanya." tukas Baekhyun.

"Jangan!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. "Jangan memberitahunya. Aku tidak mau dia terlibat. Aku tidak mau orang baik sepertinya di pandang buruk oleh orang lain."

"Huh! Kau itu terlalu baik Kyungsoo-ya. Suamimu itu akan menyesal membuatmu seperti ini." ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Terima kasih mau mendengarkan ceritaku, Baekhyun-ah."

"Datanglah kapanpun." Baekhyun mengusap bahu Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo kembali dari kafe Baekhyun dan melihat Jongin dan kekasihnya tengah bermesraan di sofa ruang tamu. Ia hanya melihat sekilas dan langsung berjalan menuju tangga untuk kekamarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya." suara Jongin menginterupsi langkah Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu kemudian terpaksa menoleh.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi eomma menelponku dan mereka sudah menyiapkan tiket ke Pulau Jeju untuk bulan madu kita." jawab Jongin..

Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak. Bulan madu? Ah benar, mereka kan pengantin baru.

"Eomma menyuruhmu untuk segera berkemas karena kita akan berangkat sore ini juga." tambah Jongin.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berbalik lagi untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Tunggu." tapi suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

Kyungsoopun kembali berbalik untuk melihat padanya.

"Aku juga akan mengajak Luhan dalam perjalanan kita." sudah Kyungsoo kira.

"Ne." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jongin bergumam sambil memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang perlahan menghilang di belokkan menuju kamar mereka.

"Jongin, gomawo mau mengajakku." ujar Luhan manja.

"Ne chagi, kau kan kekasihku." tutur Jongin.

.

Sore hari yang sedikit mendung, ketiga orang -Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan- itu menempuh perjalanan ke Bandara. Mereka segera memasuki pesawat begitu jam penerbangan mereka menuju Jeju sudah diberitahukan. Kyungsoo merutuki kenapa mereka bertiga harus duduk dalam satu seat yang sama. Jongin berada ditengah, Luhan didekat jendela, dan Kyungsoo disisi satunya lagi. Kedua orang itu terus saja bermesraan selama perjalanan dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo risih.

Kyungsoo mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan majalah atau katalog yang tersedia di pesawat. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa tenang kalau Luhan terus saja bermanja-manja pada Jongin disebelahnya. Bahkan Luhan tanpa rasa malu mencium pipi dan bibir Jongin.

"Ukh! Aku ingin ketoilet sebentar." pamit Kyungsoo ketika Luhan kembali akan mencium bibir Jongin.

"Eoh?" Jongin mengangguk canggung.

"Mengganggu saja!" rutuk Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, sebaiknya kita jangan bermesraan jika sedang ada Kyungsoo. Tidak apa-apalah kalau hanya sebuah pelukan atau tautan tangan, tapi jangan yang lebih dari itu. Bagaimanapun, kita juga harus menjaga perasaannya." ujar Jongin yang mendapat dengusan dari Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan perasaan dia?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Dia hanya orang ketiga. Seharusnya dia tahu diri. Perasaannya sama sekali tak perlu diperhatikan dalam kedudukannya yang sekarang." cetus Luhan.

Jongin terdiam. Tak lama Kyungsoo kembali ketempat duduknya. Luhan memandangnya jijik. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian kembali pada Luhan untuk memeluk yeoja itu. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya.

.

Mereka sampai dipulau Jeju dan langsung menuju hotel yang sudah disiapkan oleh para orang tua. Kyungsoo menatap antusias pada pemandangan jalan dari bandara menuju hotel. Ia duduk didepan, disamping supir yang akan membawa mereka menuju hotel. Sedangkan Jongin dan Luhan duduk dikursi belakang.

Kyungsoo membuka kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan tangannya untuk merasakan angin sore pulau Jeju. Matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar di pantai?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sang supir. "Aku ingin melihat matahari tenggelam." imbuhnya.

"Ne." sang supir mengangguk.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku lelah dan ingin langsung beristirahat di hotel." Luhan menatap kesal dari belakang.

"Mian. Tapi kalau kalian ingin segera menuju hotel, duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul setelahnya." ujar Kyungsoo.

Bertepatan dengan berhentinya mobil itu didepan jalan yang mengarah kepantai. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum sumringah dan segera turun dari mobil. Yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya seiring berlalunya mobil itu, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tak ada yang sadar kalau Kyungsoo juga membawa tas besar yang berisi barang-barangnya.

"Semoga waktu kalian menyenangkan." gumam Kyungsoo seiring semakin jauhnya mobil itu pergi.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang sengaja meminta turun disini karena ia memang ingin menghindari Jongin dan Luhan. Ia berencana akan mencari hotel yang lain dan menginap disana selama waktu bulan madu yang ditetapkan oleh orang tuanya dan Jongin. Lagipula ia tak akan tahan jika harus berada di hotel atau mungkin kamar yang sama dengan Jongin dan Luhan. Jadi ia lebih memilih pergi sendiri. Ini juga bukan kali pertamanya pergi ke pulau Jeju. Ia sudah pernah pergi beberapa kali, jadi dia sudah lumayan tahu.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tepian pantai. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia ingin melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Ia selalu suka pemandangan ini. Dulu, dimasa lalu, ia sering melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam bersama Chanyeol. Ah, Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan namja itu. Entah dimana dia sekarang.

"Chanyeol oppa, bogosippo." lirih Kyungsoo. Seiring kembalinya matahari keperaduan.

.

Jongin memandang jam dinding dikamar hotel yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat sepuluh menit. Ia sedikit khawatir karena belum juga mendapati Kyungsoo datang. Luhan sudah tertidur sejak setengah jam lalu.

"Ah pabbo. Mana mungkin dia akan kekamar ini. Ia pasti tahu kalau aku akan bersama Luhan. " gumam Jongin. "Apa mungkin ia memesan kamar yang lain?" Jongin menerka-nerka.

Jongin meraih jaket dan ponselnya, kemudian menuju resepsionist dilantai satu.

"Chogiyo, bisa aku tahu nomor kamar dari nona Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin pada yeoja yang bertugas.

"Tunggu sebentar." yeoja itu mencari lewat komputer didepannya. "maaf, tapi tidak ada tamu yang bernama Do Kyungsoo di hotel ini." ujar yeoja itu setelah memeriksa dalam komputernya.

"Nde?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya, mulai khawatir. "Bagaimana dengan nama... Kim Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin sedikit ragu.

Yeoja itu kembali melihat pada komputernya. "Ne, ada." jawabnya. "Kamar nomor 112 atas nama Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo." ujar sang yeoja.

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Itu kamarnya. Maksudnya, itu memang kamar yang sudah dipesankan oleh orang tuanya, yang kini ia tempati bersama Luhan.

"Oh ne, gamsahamnida." tutur Jongin.

Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan meja resepsionist.

"Jadi... kau dimana?" tanya Jongin lirih.

Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak Kyungsoo disana. Begitu menemukannya, Jongin langsung menghubungi kontak tersebut. Namun nomor ponsel itu tak aktif.

"Aish! Membuat khawatir saja!" Jongin menggeram frustasi.

Namja itu akhirnya berlari keluar hotel dan mencari mobil yang bisa ia sewa untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan disekitar pertokoan dan menemukan restoran yang masih buka. Yeoja itu merasa perlu mengisi perutnya. Ia memasuki restoran dan duduk disalah satu meja. Seorang pelayan datang untuk menanyakan pesanannya. Setelah memesan, Kyungsoo hanya duduk terdiam.

"Apa yang kira-kira sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ya?" Kyungsoo bergumam.

Sejak tadi sore ketika selesai melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam, Kyungsoo tak langsung mencari hotel untuk menginap. Tapi dia malah berkeliling demi melihat pemandangan malam pulau Jeju. Menyenangkan. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit melupakan tentang Jongin dan Luhan.

"Silahkan. Selamat menikmati." pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Kyungsoo.

"Gamsahamnida." ujar Kyungsoo.

Ia yang sudah sangat lapar itupun kemudian langsung menyantap makanannya. Kyungsoo makan dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar, Kyungsoo meninggalkan restoran itu dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya, entah kemana.

.

Jongin menyetir mobil sewaannya menuju pantai dimana terakhir kali ia melihat Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah sampai, ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Ia jadi semakin khawatir. Bagaimanapun Jeju itu tidak kecil, ditambah lagi ponsel Kyungsoo yang tidak aktif. Jongin bingung akan mencari kemana.

"Kemana kau pergi?" tanya Jongin entah pada siapa.

Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Berbagai tempat yang mungkin Kyungsoo datangi, telah diperiksa oleh Jongin dan hasilnya nihil. Ia tak kunjung menemukan Kyungsoo. Padahal ini sudah hampir satu jam ia mencari.

Ponsel Jongin berbunyi menandakan telpon masuk. Namja itu dengan cepat mengangkatnya, berharap itu adalah dari Kyungsoo. Namun ternyata..

_'yeoboseyo? Chagi? Eodiga?'_

itu adalah suara Luhan.

_'ah ne Luhan-ah. Aku sedang dijalan, mencari Kyungsoo.'_

_'Mwo? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?'_

_'Ia tidak datang kehotel sejak tadi sore. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.'_

_'Kau mengkhawatirkannya?'_

_'Bagaimanapun dia adalah tanggung jawabku.'_

_'Aku juga tanggung jawabmu, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku sendirian dihotel.'_

_'Kau aman berada disana, tapi Kyungsoo...'_

_'Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudahlah. Cepat kembali dan lupakan tentang mencarinya. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja.'_

_'Tapi Luhan-ah...'_

_'Ku bilang kembali!'_

Sambungan telpon itu diputus oleh Luhan setelah ia berteriak meminta Jongin untuk kembali. Jongin menatap nanar pada ponselnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Jongin dengan langkah lesu, memasuki mobilnya. Namun ketika pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri sendiri didepan sebuah penginapan, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin bergumam. Ya, ia yakin itu Kyungsoo.

Segera saja Jongin berlari menuju sosok itu yang sebentar lagi akan masuk kedalam penginapan. Jongin menahan tangan itu sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak ketika tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba dan menemukan Jongin sebagai pelakunya.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja memesan sebuah kamar untuk menginap." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah punya. Ayo ikut aku." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk membawanya pergi.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menahan langkah Jongin.

"Wae?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktumu dengan Luhan." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau itu istriku." ujar Jongin.

"Tapi Luhan kekasihmu. Dan kau sangat mencintainya. Aku hanya orang ketiga. Tidak seharusnya aku berada disekitar kalian. Aku mohon biarkan aku menginap ditempat yang berbeda selama kita disini." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dari tangannya. "Kembalilah ke hotel tempat kau menginap sekarang juga. Luhan pasti membutuhkanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum berbalik akan memasuki penginapannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya." tapi panggilan Jongin kembali menginterupsinya. "Mianhae..." tutur Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo berbalik, "Gwaenchana." dan kembali memberikan senyumnya.

"Karena aku memaksa." Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo paksa.

Kyungsoo yang kaget tak sempat berontak. Lagipula ia juga tak akan menang dengan kekuatan Jongin yang seorang namja. Kyungsoo pasrah ketika Jongin menariknya menuju mobil namja itu. Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo untuk segera naik ke dalam mobil, lalu ia menyusul.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Ini hanya akan mempersulitku." Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Kau pergi dan menginap seorang diri, itu juga mempersulitku." balas Jongin.

"Aku melakukan ini justru agar kau tidak sulit." Kyungsoo masih setengah berteriak. "Mianhae, Jongin-ah. Karena menikahiku, hubunganmu dengan Luhan jadi sulit. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah hadir ditengah-tengah kalian sebagai orang ketiga. " Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

Jongin diam. Dia memalingkan mukanya, menghindari untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis.

"Aku tahu kau benci jika seorang yeoja menangis didepanmu. Karena itu biarkan aku pergi, karena sekarang aku sedang sangat ingin menangis." Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil, akan tetapi tangan Jongin menahannya.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo kuat, sampai tubuh yeoja itu menghempas dadanya. Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu melihatmu menangis. Sembunyikan wajahmu didadaku." Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo menangis semakin kencang.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Kau memang orang ketiga, tapi aku tidak membencimu." Jongin mempererat pelukannya.

.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya memasuki hotel tempat mereka menginap. Yeoja itu tertidur setelah hampir satu jam menangis. Jongin memasuki kamarnya dan langsung disambut oleh tatapan tajam milik Luhan. Jongin mengabaikannya dan membawa tubuh lelap Kyungsoo untuk berbaring diranjangnya. Jongin melepas sepatu yang dipakai Kyungsoo, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh itu. Ia memandang Kyungsoo sekilas, sebelum beralih menatap Luhan.

"Jika kau ingin marah dan memakiku, lebih baik kita lakukan diluar. Aku tidak mau kita mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo." Jongin menarik tangan Luhan untuk keluar dari kamar dan menuntun yeoja itu menuju halaman kamar mereka yang mengarah kepantai.

"Sejak kapan terganggunya Kyungsoo menjadi penting untukmu?" tanya Luhan memulai.

"Sejak aku mendapati sikap pemarah dan emosianmu." jawab Jongin santai.

Luhan melotot, "Iya. Aku menjadi seperti ini sejak kau memutuskan untuk menikahi yeoja bodoh itu."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan dan meminta pengertianmu tentang hal ini berulang kali, tapi kenapa sekarang kau masih saja membahasnya." Jongin sedikit emosi.

"Karena aku mulai meragukan cintamu." Luhan berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan-ah, kalau aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, aku tidak mungkin dengan teganya membawa kau didepan Kyungsoo yang adalah istri sahku." Jongin sedikit melembut karena melihat Luhan yang sepertinya akan menangis.

Dan benar saja, tangis Luhanpun akhirnya pecah.

"Kau tahu Jongin-ah? Sekarang akulah yang merasa menjadi orang ketiga." lirih Luhan.

.

Kyungsoo bangun, dan tidak menemukan seorangpun selain dirinya dikamar. Ia bangkit dari ranjang itu dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia terkejut melihat Jongin dan Luhan yang tidur dibangku taman didepan kamar mereka sambil berpelukan. Itu berarti mereka tak tidur dikamar setelah kehadiran Kyungsoo semalam.

"Padahal sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang pergi." gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu kamar dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Setidaknya sebelum ia pergi lagi nanti, ia sudah mandi.

Selesai mandi, Kyungsoo memakai bathrobenya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Membuka pintunya bertepatan dengan Jongin yang juga membuka pintu kamar bersama Luhan yang masih terlelap dalam gendongannya.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin gugup.

"Eoh, ne." Kyungsoo mengambil baju dari dalam tasnya dan kembali masuk kekamar mandi setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Beberapa menit dan ia keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan gambar tokoh kartun pororo yang sedikit kebesaran untuknya, juga celana jeans warna hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan isi tasnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Satu malam cukup untukku. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Jongin sedikit lambat mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo, sampai yeoja itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ia baru tersadar beberapa menit kemudian dan segera mengejar Kyungsoo yang telah pergi. Dan kali ini Tuhan tak membiarkan Jongin menghalangi kepergian Kyungsoo. Jongin kehilangan jejaknya.

"pabbo!" rutuk Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo memilih salah satu penginapan yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Jongin. Ia hanya menaruh barangnya didalam kamar, kemudian langsung pergi keluar dengan kameranya untuk memulai perjalanannya di Pulau Jeju.

"Ah~ aku rindu saat-saat menjadi bebas seperti ini." Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menikmati hembusan angin disekitarnya. "Kupikir setelah menikah, aku tak akan bisa seperti ini lagi." gumam Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nada sedih.

Kyungsoo menuju halte bis yang akan membawanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau Jeju. Ia menaiki bis dan duduk dikursi dekat jendela agar bisa melihat pemandangan selama perjalanan. Kyungsoo banyak memotret objek yang menurutnya menarik selama perjalanan.

Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah pantai dan berjalan-jalan sendirian disana. Ia melihat sebuah sekop dan ember kecil tergeletak begitu saja ditepi pantai, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat istana pasir. Bersenang-senang sendirian demi melupakan sesaat masalah rumah tangganya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembuatan istana pasirnya, Kyungsoo memotret hasil karyanya yang tidak buruk itu.

Puas bermain air dan pasir dipantai, Kyungsoo meneruskan perjalanannya menuju tempat-tempat menarik lain di Pulau jeju.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir kalinya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, namja itu tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan Luhan. Meski tubuhnya berada disamping Luhan, tapi pikiran namja itu tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Nah, kau ketahuan melamun lagi." Luhan menarik lengan kemeja Jongin. "Kali ini apa alasanmu?" tanya Luhan kesal.

"Pekerjaan. Appa akan menyuruhku bekerja dikantor sambil melanjutkan kuliah." bohong Jongin. Sebenarnya itu tidak bohong, Jongin memang benar-benar akan bekerja dikantor appanya. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang dilamunkan Jongin kini.

"Kau bohong!" Luhan menatap Jongin tajam. "Kau pasti memikirkan Kyungsoo kan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah tiga hari dia pergi dan kita tak tahu dia dimana." jawab Jongin tanpa sadar.

"Jongin!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus memikirkannya? Sekarang kita sedang jalan-jalan berdua, tapi kau malah memikirkan yeoja lain." keluh Luhan.

"Kau tahu jika kehidupan kita tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi sejak Kyungsoo hadir." tutur Jongin.

"Iya. Yeoja itu adalah parasit. Racun di hubungan kita. Orang ketiga tak tahu diri." maki Luhan.

"Ucapanmu sedikit keterlaluan dari biasanya, Luhan-ah." Jongin menatap Luhan.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli." Luhan berbalik meninggalkan Jongin. Ia sangat kesal dengan namja itu.

Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan Jongin, Luhan mematung ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Yeoja itu sedang sibuk memotret berbagai pemadangan yang tersaji didepannya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin dan Luhan didekatnya. Jongin berlari mengejar Luhan dan meraih tangan yeoja itu dengan mudah karena ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang kini sedang ditatap oleh Luhan. Keduanya mematung ketika Kyungsoo berjalan semakin mendekat. Yeoja itu benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo berhenti memotret ketika lensanya membidik pada dua orang yang dikenalnya berdiri hanya tiga langkah darinya. Ia balas menatap kedua orang itu yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo berusaha menghiraukan dan terus melangkah melewati dua orang itu. Namun baru satu langkah ia melewati keduanya, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menahan tangannya. Itu adalah tangan Jongin. ya. Kedua tangan namja itu memegang tangan dua yeoja yang berbeda. Tangan kanan memegang tangan Luhan. Sedang tangan kiri memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kemana saja kau, Kyungsoo-ya?" Jongin menatap pada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan dan menikmati waktuku disini." jawab Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin sekilas.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Luhan menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo, kemudian menghentak kasar tangan Jongin yang tadi memegang tangannya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo juga melepaskan genggaman Jongin dan berjalan menjauh.

Jongin menatap nanar punggung Kyungsoo yang kian menjauh.

"Kau akan terus menatapnya, atau membawaku kembali kehotel?" tegur Luhan.

Jongin tersadar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali kehotel." jawab Jongin kemudian menarik tangan Luhan menuju mobil mereka.

Dalam perjalanan, Jongin hanya diam. Tak berniat membuka percakapan dengan Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendengus kesal akan perubahan sikap Jongin. Jongin memang orang yang dingin, tapi jika dengan Luhan, ia bisa bersikap lembut. Tapi kali ini tidak. Namja itu malah mengacuhkan Luhan. Jadilah Luhan kesal dibuatnya. Sedangkan Jongin, pikirannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada yeoja yang belum genap satu minggu ini menjadi istrinya. Ia mungkin tidak cinta, tapi perasaan khawatir selalu menghantuinya.

Jongin mengantar Luhan sampai kedalam kamar hotel mereka. Mencium kening Luhan, kemudian kembali pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didalam kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan menahan lengan Jongin.

"Aku harus pergi untuk berbicara pada seseorang." jawab Jongin dan langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan larangan Luhan.

.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat sebelumnya ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Berharap yeoja itu masih disana. Ia berlari mencari Kyungsoo, sampai ia menemukan sosok itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dibawah pohon sakura. Kyungsoo tengah sibuk melihat-lihat hasil foto pada kameranya.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin memanggil nama yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan terkejut mendapati Jongin yang memanggilnya. Namja itu tanpa disuruh langsung mengambil tempat duduk persis disebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada sosok disampingnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seolah aku ini hantu." Jongin mendengus.

"Eh? Mian." Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Besok kita sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Dan kita harus pulang bersama." Jongin mengingatkan. "Jadi beri tahu aku alamat hotelmu agar aku bisa menjemputmu besok." imbuhnya.

"Ani." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Cukup beri tahu aku jam keberangkatannya dan aku akan berada di Bandara tepat waktu." Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi ke Bandara bersama-sama?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu kalau harus datang menjemputku lebih dulu. Jadi, biar kita bertemu di Bandara saja." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hanya menjemput saja tidak akan membuatku repot." tukas Jongin.

"Kalau begitu sebut saja ini dengan 'tidak membuang-buang waktu'." balas Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa 'membuang-buang waktu' menjadi sebuah alasan?" Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Karena 'membuang-buang waktu' dapat membuat masalah." balas Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menatap Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini untuk menemuiku dan mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah mengingatkan tentang kepulangan kita besok." ujar Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Apa kau marah?" pertanyaan Jongin menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang membuatku marah?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

"Karena aku lebih memilih bersama Luhan di waktu bulan madu kita." jawab Jongin.

"Itu tidak masalah buatku. Lagipula, aku ini hanya orang ketiga. Kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku. Kita menikah karena terpaksa dan bulan madu harusnya memang tak ada dalam kamus pernikahan kita." tutur Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Jongin merutuki mengapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin, tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Kenapa jawabanmu membingungkan?" Jongin kali ini hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi.

.

Jongin kembali ke hotel dan melihat Luhan sedang duduk sambil menonton TV. Jongin tahu kalau yeoja itu tidak benar-benar menyaksikan acara TV didepannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Hm." Jongin hanya berdehem, kemudian duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan tanya kemana kau pergi dan untuk menemui siapa, karena aku sudah tahu pasti jawabannya." Luhan menatap Jongin serius. "Tapi yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah apakah kau mulai menyukai yeoja itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin balas bertanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Luhan-ah..."

"Terus terang saja aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku dan berpaling dengan yeoja itu."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Dan kau juga tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua."

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin." Luhan terisak. "Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Kedudukanku adalah yang paling lemah disini, meski Kyungsoo adalah orang ketiganya. Tapi status Kyungsoo jelas dimata hukum. Ia istri sahmu. Bagaimana dengan aku? Apa kita akan terus seperti ini selamanya?"

"Luhan-ah..."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Jongin-ah." Jongin langsung mendekap Luhan yang menangis semakin kencang. Ia selalu benci melihat yeoja yang menangis didepannya. Tapi ia sadar jika dirinyalah yang selalu membuat yeoja-yeoja itu menangis.

"Mianhae." lirih Jongin.

.

Jongin dan Luhan sudah di Bandara sejak setengah jam lalu, tapi mereka belum juga melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo. Pesawat mereka akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi dan mereka tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Akhirnya atas paksaan Luhan, Jongin memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Selama di dalam pesawat, Jongin tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa Kyungsoo hebat juga bisa mengacaukan pikirannya dan membuatnya selalu memikirkan yeoja itu.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar." pamit Jongin pada Luhan. Dan yeoja itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Jongin berjalan melewati beberapa seat dan menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal tengah duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headphone ditelinganya. Ia menutup matanya demi menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin memanggil nama seseorang itu.

Tapi sepertinya yang dipanggil tak mendengar dan terus sibuk dengan musik ditelinganya. Jongin tersenyum, sedikit lega karena ternyata Kyungsoo berada dipesawat yang sama dengannya. Jongin meneruskan langkahnya menuju toilet dengan perasaan tenang.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya menjadi semakin sulit saja bagi Jongin. Sejak mereka kembali ke Seoul, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah kekamar disebelah kamar pengantin mereka. Luhan semakin sering datang dan mengambil alih tugas Kyungsoo sebagai seorang istri. Kyungsoo terlihat biasa saja dan tidak mempermasalahkan. Tapi Jongin yakin jika yeoja itu sakit hati juga dengan Luhan. Jongin sendiri mulai sering menatap Kyungsoo dan mengagumi semua hal yang ada pada yeoja itu. Apalagi setelah orangtuanya sempat menelpon dan menanyakan perihal bulan madu mereka dan mereka sudah melakukannya berapa kali demi memberikan mereka cucu. Eomma Jongin bahkan pernah menelpon disuatu malam ketika Jongin akan tidur, hanya untuk mengatakan pada Jongin kalau mereka harus sering-sering melakukannya agar Kyungsoo bisa cepat hamil. Jongin menjadi frustasi dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana mau melakukan sering-sering jika aku saja bahkan tidak satu kamar dengannya dan aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar memegang tangan dan sebuah pelukan." Jongin mengerang frustasi. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring dikamarnya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan menuju dapur karena ia merasakan haus. Namun ketika ia keluar kamar, itu juga bertepatan dengan Kyungsoo yang juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eoh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kedapur, mengambil minum." jawab Jongin.

"Kebetulan aku juga akan kedapur, biar aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu. Kau tunggu saja dikamar." Kyungsoo memberikan senyumnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang dari penglihatannya, Jongin baru tersadar dan masuk kembali kekamarnya. Beberapa menit ia menunggu, dan Kyungsoo datang dengan segelas air putih untuk Jongin.

"Ini minumanmu." Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas itu di meja nakas samping ranjang Jongin.

"G-gomawo." ujar Jongin gugup.

"Hm." Kyungsoo hanya berdehem membalas ucapan terimakasih Jongin. Matanya menatap pada setiap sudut kamar Jongin. "Kamarmu rapi. Luhan benar-benar membersihkannya dengan baik." pujinya.

"Aku akan menyampaikan pujianmu itu padanya besok." ujar Jongin.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku keluar sekarang." Kyungsoo berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal sebentar?" tanya Jongin gugup.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm." Jongin mengangguk.

Kyungsoo kembali berbalik untuk menuju ranjang Jongin. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Kyungsoo, menunjuk tepi ranjang Jongin.

"Tentu." Jongin mengangguk gugup.

Menit-menit berikutnya, mereka hanya terdiam. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya menunduk karena merasa risih dengan tatapan Jongin. Ia jadi merutuki apa yang dia pakai malam ini. Gaun tidur tipis tanpa lengan. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar melihat penampilan Kyungsoo malam ini. Sejak kapan bahu dan leher putih itu jadi begitu indah dan terlihat lezat untuk dimakan? Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin?

"K-Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo hingga membuat yeoja itu menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan itu berhasil membuat jantung keduanya maraton. Jongin tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai kini wajahnya hanya berjarak dua centi didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan matanya polos. Jongin hilang kendali. Ia segera meraup bibir merah milik Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir itu. Jongin memegang kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin yang tiba-tiba padanya. Tapi ia mengikuti saja apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Ia membalas ciuman itu. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukan hal yang 'sedikit' berbahaya selama pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Jongin dengan kasarnya menarik tubuh Kyungsoo sampai yeoja itu terbaring diranjang dengan Jongin yang berada diatasnya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher putih milik Kyungsoo. Menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilat kulit leher Kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana. Membuat satu desahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali pada bibir yeoja itu dan melumatnya, kali ini disertai memasukan lidahnya demi menjelajah goa hangat milik Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin gila dibuatnya. Tangannya mulai berani menyentuh dada kiri Kyungsoo dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ukh! J-Jonginhhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah diantara ciumannya dengan Jongin.

Puas dengan bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali pada leher putih Kyungsoo dan turun menuju dada atasnya. Jongin akan membuka gaun tidur Kyungsoo, sebelum tangan Kyungsoo menahannya.

"J-jangan." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Wae?" Jongin menghentikan pergerakan tangan dan mulutnya, membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae." Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya. "Aku tahu ini sebuah kewajiban untukku. Tapi aku tak bisa jika kau melakukannya tanpa cinta." lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam. Detik berikutnya ia bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan berbaring disebelah yeoja itu.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan maaf." ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam dan tetap berbaring disebelah Jongin. Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo yang berbaring disebelahnya. Ia memandang wajah Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipi berisi yeoja itu.

"Aku bersalah karena sudah menempatkanmu pada posisi yang menyulitkan." imbuh Jongin. Ia masih terus mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. "Tapi, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk tidur disampingku malam ini? Hanya tidur sambil memelukmu. Aku janji tak akan berbuat lebih." pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar permintaan Jongin, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui. Jongin tersenyum kemudian membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring dilengannya dan memeluk yeoja itu. Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Selamat tidur, Jongin-ah." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Selamat tidur." balas Jongin.

Dan kedua insan itupun terlelap bersama.

.

Luhan datang pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasanya, untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Jongin. Ia mempunyai kunci rumah ini dan bisa dengan leluasanya masuk. Luhan langsung menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Jongin berada. Dia masuk dengan pelan, agar tak membangunkan Jongin yang ia yakini masih tertidur. Namun matanya langsung melotot begitu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tidur diranjang yang sama dan saling berpelukan.

Luhan geram dan langsung menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin terbangun lebih dulu dan terkejut melihat Luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo ikut membuka matanya dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menjauhi Jongin. Ia turun dari ranjang itu dan sedikit takut dengan tatapan menusuk Luhan yang tertuju padanya.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya hancur melihat beberapa tanda dileher Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyentuhnya?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada lirih pada Jongin.

"Mianhae." Jongin menunduk, tak mampu melihat tangisan kepedihan Luhan.

"Wae?" Luhan mengguncang kasar bahu Jongin. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" memukul-mukul dada namja itu.

Jongin menahan tangan Luhan yang memukul dadanya. Dia kemudian memeluk Luhan erat. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia kembali sadar pada posisinya. Orang ketiga. Kyungsoo ingin meneteskan air matanya, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Ia tak mau Jongin melihatnya menangis. Kyungsoo berjalan ingin meninggalkan kamar Jongin, namun Jongin menahan tangannya dengan tangan Jongin yang lain, yang tidak ia pakai untuk mendekap Luhan.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin, tapi Jongin malah semakin menggenggam erat tangannya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menggeleng. Mengisyaratkan agar Kyungsoo berhenti untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menangis tanpa isakan.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu terbebas dari hubungan rumit ini Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Yeoja itu mengusap air matanya, kemudian menatap Jongin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin-ah?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau lebih menderita lagi dengan posisimu yang sekarang." ujar Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau ingin membebaskannya?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu berarti kau akan menceraikannya?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Luhan, matanya beralih menatap Jongin.

"Ani. Aku akan menjadikan Kyungsoo satu-satunya." Jongin menatap pada Luhan. "Mianhae, Luhan-ah." ujarnya.

"A-apa?" Luhan mundur ketika Jongin akan meraih bahunya. "A-apa yang kau katakan Jongin-ah? K-kau bercanda kan? K-kau tidak mungkin memilih orang ketiga ini kan?" Luhan menatap tajam pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku memilih Kyungsoo, Luhan-ah." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Yeoja itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Luhan menggeleng tak terima. "K-kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan tak akan meninggalkanku, Jongin-ah. T-tapi kenapa-"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku sadar kalau hubungan kita tak akan berhasil. Aku sudah menikah." keputusan akhir Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Air mata yeoja itu jatuh. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Jongin memilihnya.

Jongin menghampiri Luhan dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah yeoja itu.

"Kau pasti akan menemukan namja yang lebih baik dariku. Yang tidak akan menduakanmu sepertiku." Jongin mengecup kening Luhan. "Saranghae."

Luhan menyerah. Ia tahu tak akan pernah bisa mengubah keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Jongin. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Sejak awal sebenarnya dia sudah mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Memiliki kekasih yang sudah menikah bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Ruang untuk cinta hanya untuk dua orang, bukan tiga. Kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Harus ada yang membuat keputusan untuk mengakhiri kisah menyakitkan yang telah kita mulai." Jongin melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Luhan dan beralih meraih jemari Kyungsoo. "Mari memulai kisah yang baru, Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin memberikan senyuman tulusnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Gomawo." ucapnya.

_Mianhae, Luhan-ah._

End


End file.
